Time for me to fly
by rawrrimaeatchu7
Summary: Lyla Emerson moved to Cali with her family, and she just happens to live next to the jonas brothers. when joe discovers Lyla's darkest secret, will he be able to help her, or will she shut Joe out? story better than summary. lol
1. You are my Sunshine

**A/N: this is my first fanfic. let me know if i should continue it, if i do, the jonas brothers will come in about the third chapter. PLEASE review! it's much appreciated. I know for the first chapter it's a little long, but if i ended it at the first post i could stop it at, it wouldn't be very long.**

**disclaimer: i do not own anyone in this story except for Braden.**

"Lyla, Let's go!" My mother yelled to me from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming!" I yelled back. It was two weeks and three days ago when my mom gave me the dreaded news. She called my two brothers and I into the living room and told us to sit down. I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"_Lyla, Braden, Joshua, I'm afraid that I have some bad news. You remember that nice man Mr. Jenkins right? Well, we're engaged, and we're moving to California to go live with him."_

_Of course, since Joshie was a little boy just shy of four years old, he didn't quite understand. He thought this was a good thing, just like a vacation. "Ohh, yayyy!" Joshie squealed. Braden just that there looking at his feet, Braden isn't one to show his emotions. I gave my mom a look as if to say 'we'll definitely be talking about this later', and I took Joshie and Braden up to their rooms._

I really didn't want to leave all my friends behind. Florida was where I grew up. I tried to convince my mom to get Mark, Mr. Jenkins, to move here, but she said that he couldn't move because of his job.

"_Mom, do you honestly think I can just give up my entire life that I have here and move to California!?" I screamed at her. "Honey, you know that I'm not trying to make your life miserable, I'm just doing what's best for the family." She replied. She was trying her hardest not to get angry. "Does Mark have any kids?" "No, why?" My mom was a little confused. "Then, why can't he move here?" I asked. "Because, he can't give up his job. He owns a record company. Look at the bright side, you can become the singer you've always wanted to be." She said. "No, that's what YOU'VE always wanted me to be." And with that, I left._

Don't get me wrong, I loved to sing, but that was what my mother wanted me to. I just wanted to live a normal teenager's life. I didn't want to put up with all the famous drama. I took one last look at my room that I've lived in for 16 years. I shut off the light one last time, and walked down the stairs that held so many memories.

"_Ninety-nine, one hundred!" I yelled from my bedroom. I was eleven and Braden was five. We were playing hide-and-go-seek. I heard him snickering from underneath the couch in the playroom next to his room. Since I'm the amazingly nice sister that I am, I decided I would make a detour so that his hiding spot would be the best. I was heading down the stairs, but I didn't see one of Braden's toys. I tripped over it, well long story short I broke my arm in two places._

"Lyla, could you put Joshie in his car seat while I load the last boxes into the moving van?" I let out a long sigh, making sure she heard the agony in my voice. "Yeah…" I replied as I picked up my now four year old brother. I hated that we had to move on his birthday. I'm normally not a softy, but I really looked out for my brothers, and wanted to make sure they had an amazing childhood. "Sisssyyyy!" Joshie whined as I buckled him into his car seat. "Too tight?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He just nodded his head and continued to play with his Tonka truck that I gave him this morning as a present.

I climbed into the backseat of our escalade, and took out my iPod. I set it on shuffle and watched the moving guys get the last boxes with my mother, and then she climbed into the car. "All set?" "Yeah!" Josh and Braden said at the same time. I just gave my mom thumbs up and went to sleep. I woke up about 25 minutes later when we arrived at the airport. "Lyla, could you please get Joshie out of his car seat and gather all of his toys?" "Yeah," I replied, still half asleep. "You ready to go on the big plane?" I asked Joshie. "Yeahhh!" "Okay, well then you have to give me all of your toys so I can put them into your bag." I expected him to put up a fight, especially since some of them were new toys, but he handed them right over. In a matter of 10 minutes, we were all out of the car and we said good-bye to our mom. We were going to fly alone while she drove the car following the moving van.

"Bye-bye Mommy!" Joshie said as he ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Now, Braden isn't the most sensitive kid, but when it comes to his mom, he can get pretty touchy. "Bye Mom, I'll miss you a lot." I could tell he was trying to sound all tough, but it wasn't working. Braden went up to Mom and hugged her for what seemed like forever, and as he pulled away I could have sworn I saw a tear. Out of all nine years of his life I have seen Braden cry like six times. The first five were when he was a baby, yet he still didn't cry like any other child. I went up to Braden and gave him a hug. "It's okay bud, it's only one week until we see her again." Now it was my turn. I slowly walked over to my mother, and I gave her a quick hug. "Please take good care of them, Lyla." She begged me. "Don't worry Mom, I will." With that we walked into the airport and set off for California.

* * *

"Ly," that's the nickname Joshie gave me when he was two, since he couldn't pronounce Lyla. "I'm hungry." He complained. "Okay, you want a hot dog?" There was a little hot dog place next to our terminal. We already went through security and it was now 7:00 P.M., and our flight left at 8:00. "Yes pwease." Joshie said as he continued to play with his toys. "Braden, we're going to get hot dogs, you want any?" "No thanks." He replied without looking up. "Sweetie, I know that you miss Mom, but you can't go this whole week without eating. Could you please eat something for me?" I was practically begging the kid. Ever since we got here he's barely said a word. "Yeah… I guess so", he replied. "Okay guys, I'll be right back." Since the hot dog place was so close and I could still see them from the line, I felt like they would be safe on there own.

"Okay guys, here you go." I handed Braden and Josh their hot dogs, and I sat down and ate my own. "Thank you sissy", Joshie said. "Yeah, thanks." Braden replied. I looked at my cell phone. The time was 7:30. "Okay guys, hurry up and finish your food, we'll be leaving in a few minutes." Shortly after the boys finished, the flight attendants voice rang over the airport. _"All passengers boarding flight 645 non-stop from Miami to L.A. please come to the gate for boarding."_ I gathered all of Joshie's toy's and got out the tickets. We headed to the gate, and the flight attendant scanned our tickets. For some reason Josh was very interested in the scanner.

I hurried the boys onto the plane so we could get our seats. Of course, Braden and Josh fought over who got the window seat. It was a big plane, and we got first class. So I rode in between the two boys. "NO! I GET THE WINDOW SEAT! I'M OLDER SO I GET IT!" Braden screamed at Joshie. "NOO! I GET IT BECAUSE SISSY SAID SO!" Joshie screamed right back. I could tell this wasn't going to end soon, so I tried to resolve it. "Okay, boys, you need to be quiet, this is a long flight and you don't want to disturb the passengers now do you?" The boys just stared at me. "Joshie you can have the window seat for 3 hours, and Braden you get it for the rest of the trip." Since Braden was older he figured out that he would get the window for four hours instead of three. So he quickly agreed, but Joshie took a little more persuasion. "Joshie, if you do this for me, I'll give you my candy bar." That did it. "DEAL!" He screamed. "Joshua, please, you need to be quiet."

After what seemed like forever, but in reality was only about 20 minutes, I had the boys settled and quiet and the plane was taking off. Joshie really enjoyed take off, but I thought Braden was going to be sick. So I told him to close his eyes, and think of what new adventures we were going to have in California. This seemed to work because he was fast asleep. Not long after Joshie fell asleep. I decided to listen to my iPod, I got it out and clicked shuffle. The song that came up was "Hello Beautiful" by the Jonas Brothers. Now, I'm not the biggest JB fan, but I really liked their music, it was really inspiring. After about four more songs, I too slowly began to fall asleep too.

I suddenly awoke to the screams of Joshie. "Joshie, Honey, what's wrong?" "I had a nightmare." He continued to sob. "Honey, you got to be quiet, people are sleeping." Of course this didn't work. It was now 11:45, and Joshie now had the aisle seat. "You want to tell me about it?" I shouldn't have suggested this, because this only caused him to cry even more. I was slowly running out of options. I suddenly remembered how my dad would get Joshie to sleep when he was a baby. My dad died about 6 months after Josh was born, but I remember how he would sing to him, and Braden when they couldn't sleep. I decided to give it a shot.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried", it was working, his cries started to become whimpers. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray", Joshie now sat there fidgeting with his hands, and letting out a few sobs every now and then. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you", Joshie began to drift off to sleep. "Please don't take my sunshine away."

Just as I placed Joshie into his chair and covered him with his favorite blanket, I heard someone clapping. I turned around and saw a man who appeared to be in his thirties, smiling at me. "Wow, that was amazing!" The man said to me. "Hah… Thanks." I turned around and was about to go back to sleep. "Oh, sorry, I'm Daniel Matthews, has anyone ever told you that you have talent?" Oh shit… here we go again. "Yes, and I'm not interested in a recording contract. Thank you though…" These recording studio people were getting annoying. "Oh, a tough one are you? We'll I'm not going to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do, but if I had a voice like that I would want to make sure I shared it. I'll shut up now, but here's my card if you change your mind." I excepted the card and thanked him for it, and fell asleep.

Okay, so I know I said I didn't want to become a singer and all, but this guy seemed like he actually wanted me to be apart of his record company. All the other people just asked me if I ever considered becoming a singer and would walk away. California was going to be boring, why not spice it up.

**don't forget to review!**


	2. Somewhere over the Rainbow

**A/N: This chapter is kinda bipolar, its happy at the beginning, but sad at the end. The Jonas Brothers will probably come into the next chapter. If not the next chapter, then defiantly the following chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. it makes me happy haha. and I've had a horrible week. Five of my really good friends were expelled and two of them went to jail, but they didn't do any of it, and I got expelled today. My school has gone crazy. There isn't even any evidence, and now I'm not allowed to see them so yeah, leave some reviews to cheer me up. haha**

**FYI: I'm not a bad kid, haha. A lot of the younger kids, don't like the sophmores and juniors so they made up stories to get us expelled. Just wanted to clear it up, I didn't like beat up some eight grader. haha**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the Jonas Brothers**

After what seemed like ten minutes, but I guess was about four more hours, I awoke to the sound of the flight attendant telling us to fasten our seat belts and that we would be arriving soon. I looked at a near-by clock that read 1:40 A.M., but since there was a four hour time difference from Florida, it was really only 9:40 in California. Twenty minutes later we landed at LAX.

"Lyla, Braden, Joshie! Over here!" I heard someone yelling our names, I turned to see Mark standing there with a sign that said Emerson Kids on it. "Hi Mr. Jenkins", I said as we approached him. "Oh sweetie, call me Mark." He totally had a fake smile on his face. "Daddyyyy!" Joshie yelled as he ran up and hugged Mark. I cringed when Joshie called Mark, Daddy. We had only met Mark three or four times, and he was already calling him daddy?! "Haha, nice to see you too Joshie." Braden sat there quietly, not looking at anything but his feet. "So you guys ready to leave?" Mark asked us. "We need to get our luggage first." I said. "Oh, I had my driver Jeremy got it for you guys, its waiting in the limo." "We get to ride in a limo!?" Those were the first words I'd heard Braden speak since we got here. "Yup, now come on, I can't wait to show you guys your new house!"

I started to gather Braden and Joshie's things, but Mark insisted that he carry them. Why not let him, I mean I did just take care of two boys on a seven hour flight and I was forced to move out here. And the sight of Mark trying to carry all the bags made this move worth it. We reached the limo, and as we were leaving there were tons of photographers trying to snap pictures of all of us. "Hurry guys, into the limo." Mark said to us. We all piled into it and Braden and Joshie were immediately entertained. I sat there smiling at how happy Braden and Josh were.

The ride home was about forty minutes. We pulled into a classy neighborhood, and pulled up to a huge house. I stepped out of the limo and was in utter shock. This place was huge! "Like it eh?" The limo driver, who I presumed was Jeremy asked me. "Like it? I love it!" I quickly got the boys out and ran into the house. "Okay, Braden and Josh, your bedrooms are on the second floor. Jeremy will show you where they are." Joshie dashed up the stairs with Braden and Jeremy not too far behind. "And as for you, the whole entire third floor is yours. Your mother told me you liked to sing, so there's a recording area up there in case you get bored sometimes." "Wow…", was all I managed to squeak out. "So you going to get check it out or not?" Mark asked with a smirk growing on his face.

I raced up the flight of stairs that led to the third floor. I went to the door labeled 'Lyla'. I opened the door expecting it to be boring, but it was the exact opposite. The theme was a bright blue, not too light, but not too dark, and a gorgeous shade of pink. My bed was huge and then there was my closet. Oh don't even get me started on the closet… Not only was it huge but it was stocked full of the cutest clothes out there. Next stop was the recording studio.

I went to the room that was labeled 'Studio'. When I walked in I was amazed, there were tons of instruments, and a lot of buttons. I would have to learn how to work those, because they absolutely confused me. There were posters of famous singers mounted perfectly on the wall, and there was a little lounging area. Okay, so maybe it's going to be better than I thought out here in California.

I decided to head down and check out my brothers' rooms. First stop was Braden's room. Not too many people new it, but Braden wants to be a surfer. He practiced at the beach back home almost every weekend during the summer. He won a few competitions too. His room had a beach theme, not to mention about ten different surfboards. "Isn't it awesome Lyla?" He asked me. "Yeah, it's really cool, now you can surf all the time since the beach is right out back." He smiled at me and continued to explore his new room.

Next stop, Joshie's room. "Knock, Knock." I said as I approached his room. "Come in Sissy." I heard him say. I looked inside and there were toys everywhere! Literally, I mean EVERYWHERE. His room wasn't too themed, but I figured it worked for him since he was only four and all he cares about is toys. His bed was in the shape of lightning from the movie 'Cars', and his little play area was in the shape of Mater from the same movie. I guess Mom tipped Mark off about all the stuff that we like.

It was already getting late, so we decided to head off to bed. I said goodnight to Braden, and tucked Joshie into bed, but before I left I left a little hand tug at my sweatshirt. "Sissy, could you sing me a song like you did last night?" I smiled sweetly at him. "Sure Sweetie." He gave me one of his famous smiles as he relaxed into his new bed. I began to hum the beginning notes of Over the Rainbow.

"Somewhere over the rainbow way up high, and the dreams that you dream of once in a lullaby." I began and a sweet, slow pace. "Somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly, and the dreams that you dream of once in a lullaby. Someday I'll wish upon a star, wake up where the clouds are far behind. Where trouble melts like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops. That's where you'll find me. Somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly, and the dreams that you dream of once in a lullaby…"

I finished off strong, but sweetly. I looked down at Joshie. He was fast asleep, clinging onto one of the new toys Mark had given him. One look at this child and you would immediately smile. It was one of those things that couldn't be helped. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Goodnight Joshua."

With that I headed up to my room. I dragged my weak body up the never ending flight of stairs. I finally reached the room marked 'Lyla', and slowly opened the door. I walked in only to be surprised by a figure sitting on my bed. "You know you're Mother and you look almost identical." Once those words were spoken I knew exactly who it was. Mark. "Sparkling eyes, soft pink lips, flowing brown hair… You're both just so… so…gorgeous." Mark said as he inched towards me. I slowly stepped back inching for the door, my body already weak from the long day, but also, I wasn't use to the time change yet. Mark saw my feebleness and took this chance to shut the door. He ran for it and slammed it shut. If there was one thing that I hated the most, it was being trapped. I'm the kind of person who definitely enjoys their personal space.

"Thank you?" I wasn't sure if he was just trying to get me settled in to my new home, or if he had other plans. "So, uh, what are you doing up here?" I asked as I tried to find somewhere to hide or be safe. "This…" He ran towards me and smashed his lips on mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip, trying to gain entrance into my mouth, but I wouldn't let him.

I shoved him off of me, but my 102 lb. 5'1" 16 year old body was no match for his 225 lb. 6' 5" body. "If you try and fight me you will regret it!" The whole time he was gripping my arm, tighter and tighter, cutting the circulation off. I felt a bruise coming on. I thought he was going to try and kiss me again, but instead he took me by surprise. He smacked me right across the face, leaving me with a burning sensation and a bright red mark. I sat there crying on the floor, feeling completely humiliated. "Maybe it won't be so great here…", I whispered, barely audible, to no one in particular, and then everything went black.


End file.
